


Until You Wake

by originalcopy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcopy/pseuds/originalcopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek writes notes to Stiles whilst he is in a coma. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Wake

Dear Stiles,

It’s been 3 days now. Cora told me writing these notes to you would help me, and would be nice for you to read when you wake up. I admire her optimism. She’s so sure you’ll make it through, and all I can think about is what will happen if you leave us.

Me. Your friends. _Our daughter._

She drew you a lovely picture and stuck it on the wall of your hospital room. I’m sure you would love it. You always did love her art.

Love always, Derek.


End file.
